


意料之外

by Ftarbh_7



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Surprises
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ftarbh_7/pseuds/Ftarbh_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em,这是个意料之外的礼物对于Joker来说，对于礼物的内容和是谁送出的，后者会有些好明了，哦，对了这是一个较于颠覆的故事，请享受，谢谢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	意料之外

哥谭的雨仍旧下不停

哥谭总是如此，雨季的到来无规则，捉摸不定，就像是这座城的特征：混乱，无秩序。它会慢慢侵蚀，逐渐感染，传播，随后便是相伴的恐慌，兴奋，接踵而来的便是反抗，希望，习惯，——麻木，或是日常。但，总有例外不是？

所幸，黑暗骑士的出现验证了这座城的另一面，她会在你到来时展示魅力迷惑，等待你进一步深入，往后便不可退出，你会发现这座城就如同她的守护者，她的黑暗骑士一般：矛盾，混乱和秩序的结合，仅此。

 

那人微驼背 走过街道，路上没什么人，临春的天暗的还不算早。

左前方的路灯一闪一灭，也不知等雨下大它是不是就退休了？那人稍停脚步，摇了摇头便继续向前方走去。

 

只是雨有些大，雨水打湿那人半长卷发，散落成一绺绺 少些的搭在眼前，从他带着妆的鼻梁滑过，沿着平面略有些凹凸的嘴唇滞留，那人有些不耐地甩了甩头发，结果不佳，由于他在甩水的同时更多的雨水，因他略昂起的头脖颈便显露在外，雨水便侵落在上面随之因一系列的动作划入衣领里。大衣在浸水后使之变得有些沉重，但由于天气较冷他又不想丢弃

风刮的小了些，但雨的势头却只增不减，短时间内是回不到临时住所了。

 

 

前天被邀请去参加企鹅和小稻草的赌约见证人，至于什么赌约起源是什么他没太在意。  
Joker在想Batty为什么近些天不见他，明明一切， 一切都很完美，恰到好处只，只是等batty前来赴约，他们就可以跳舞了，一下，一下，一圈一圈，可是他怎 么可以怎么敢不来呢，明明一切，所有 ，全部，都他妈的恰到好处，Wwwwhy？

随着他——

“Mr.J，我准备送你一个礼物，Mr.J……."哈莉不知何时到的，但现已经在他怀中。

哈莉还在说些礼物什么的，Joker回过神来，看向怀中人 ‘ 她没有化妆’ 所以，Joker微微调整坐姿，抬头 ，果然看到那人。

因原先被哈莉遮挡住视线，怀中人明显察觉到：他没有听进刚刚自己所讲述的内容。没有上妆的脸上明确的显现出这种情况过于平常，只好先停下。停顿没持续多久，她尝试再次的演讲，不过怀中人好似想起什么，顺着他的视线看去便说道：“噢，Mr.J,毒藤今天也是来，，，，" 较于欢快的口吻。 哈莉和他解释这几天为什么不见以及别的一些事。Joker点点头,算是表明：我在听，继续。

这样持续几分钟后，哈莉在说到某件事情的时候较于明显的停顿，眼中是后怕和犹豫还有最后一闪而逝的恐惧。

 

“Um，Mr.J,你，不，我们的房子，它，它出了些意外，’Joker放下手中把玩的物品，转过头来直视她，用眼神示意哈莉说下去。

“房子，它出了些意外，一些不太大的意外，它 ” “房子被‘查封’了，或应该说算是被拆了。”

毒藤替哈莉回答他的疑问，同时伸手把哈莉从他怀中抱走，紧接着退到安全距离后。她身边那些还未伸展的藤曼，摆明了是要他冷静，听哈莉解释。

 

Joker视线下移，手中玩着一把不知从何而来的匕首，在哈莉刚开始说到房子时，他就有不好的预感谁知在毒藤说出事实后，愣了下。看来比他想的要麻烦许多，正准备惩罚下哈莉却不料毒藤在之前一切都计划周全“1”。所以，计划，计划，他最不喜那些文明人所谓的 计划。  
但是等他回想到毒藤说的”查封”“算是拆迁”这又是谁的另一个该死的，愚蠢的计划。（可是，等以后joker还会这么想吗，:)）

 

天已完全黑了。

那人像是想起了什么，便转向左前方急步走去，等走了大约300多米后，向右手旁的一堵与其他墙壁无异处走去。走到墙前 Joker抬起左手隔着手套，在墙上点了几处，等了十几秒钟便听到墙内传来声音，内容无非是在核实身份，但在Joker刚说出名称时便看到面前的墙开出一条缝来，猛地那原本只有裂缝大小的痕迹已成了一扇门的模样。

Joker正要迈步进入但感觉有人在不远处看著他，停下，回头没有看到想象中的人，叹了口气，等抬头便恢复平常那副模样，抬步进入门内，等他进去后那面墙回复平常。

 

哒，哒，哒。他已湿的鞋子走在台阶上，留下一个个水印。

**Author's Note:**

> “1”：这儿的意思是表明毒藤在哈莉讲出房子被破坏前她就已经预料合计划好怎么应对Joker了，所以Joker才称之为 ：计划。
> 
>  
> 
> 嗯，应该会快些更新，^_~。


End file.
